ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hina Urashima
Hinata “Hina” Urashima (浦島 ひなた Urashima Hinata), also known as Grandma Hina, is the grandmother of Kanako and Keitaro Urashima. She was originally the landlord and manager of the Hinata Inn, passing the inheritance on to Keitaro. Background Inheriting a love for hot springs from her mother Hinata brought her ship to earth in order create your own hot spring site in the land her parents originally owned which eventually became Hinata City. By quincidence she ended up meeting a descendant of the clan her father entrusted the Hina Blade to. Not wanting to be seen as odd Hinata never told him that she was an alien even on his death bed as she felt trying to save him from what he felt was his natural end would have been selfish and destroyed him. So she let him live his life the way he wanted, let him pass on as he wanted. Hina had two known children, both married however one, a currently unnamed son and Haruka Urashima, to live with her at the Hinata Inn. Hina ran the Inn alongside members of the Otohime Family However when Keitaro was born he activated a power that made him near indestructible Not knowing exactly what it was she decided to turn the inn into an all-girls’ dormitory; entrusted the running of the dorms to Haruka and embarked on a world-wide tour of hot springs accompanied by her grandchild Kanako Urashima; teaching her the Infinity School during their travels. Sending faxes to Haruka every once and a while. Hina ended up forced to share restricted technology when Kaolla arrived at the inn and discovered ser ship as she was unwilling to erase the young girls’ memory. She eventually sent the Real Estate Deed of the complex to Keitaro after learning of his arrival there. Hoping to pass on this traight by setting him up with the girls there. Plot While enjoying the hot waters of the spring she was visiting near Canterbury, New Zealand Hinata was contacted by her mother stating that her grandparents were close to setting up the date for the family reunion. However since she didn’t tell her family about their alien heritage Hinata quickly panicked upon being informed that her parents were coming to earth and would be their later that do so rushed back to the Hinatasou. Unfortunately not only were her parents already there by the time she arrived they were already talking to its residence. With nothing left to do Hinata revealed her true form to her family and explained what was going on. Knowing that it would take a miracle for her not to end up in what her grandfather termed ‘reeducational training’ Hina tried her best to alleviate the payback as her father grilled her on her actions. Eventually Mikan got tired of her stalling and contacted Hina’s ship’s A.I to find out exactly what she had been doing. After that Hina was forced to explain why she tried to set a harem for Keitaro. Category:No Need for Destiny